


Nuevo pasatiempo: juegos de guerra

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como siempre, Sherlock se aburre cuando falta un caso, y disparar a la pared ya no es una opción. John ha procurado encargarse de que su compañero de piso se distraiga de maneras menos letales y destructivas, de modo que prueba con juegos de guerra, pero al detective consultor no le convencen mucho los videojuegos, así que John encuentra otra forma de que dispare a algo (También colgado en el site Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call of Duty

La frente de Sherlock estaba perlada de sudor, las cejas tan juntas que parecía que no existía una división real entre ellas. Sus ojos se movían frenéticos por todas partes, parpadeando rápidamente para hidratar sus ojos (irritante costumbre de su "transporte" la de tener que cegarle por un microsegundo para evitar que sus globos oculares se secaran, absurdo, poco práctico) y no perder detalle. Tenía el corazón acelerado, y la adrenalina y la frustración le salían por la piel. Su cerebro era como una colmena de abejas, con miles de ideas zumbando allí dentro.

El ambiente era desértico, algún punto de Irak, seguramente. Había pequeños hierbajos saliendo de la tierra seca, de un amarillo pajoso, lo que indicaba sin duda su alto nivel de desecación y deshidratación. Había habido agua -de lluvia, probablemente-, y había desaparecido a tiempo de dejar morir a la poca vegetación que había conseguido crecer allí. Habría sido un lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones en el desierto, de no ser por los disparos y la emboscada.

Había soldados trajeados entre las hierbas altas y en trincheras cubiertas entre la arena, disparando con los fusiles de asalto pintados de camuflaje color tierra. Sus caras estaban también pintadas, y los cascos redondeados y reforzados sobresalían de vez en cuando de las esquinas más obvias. Sherlock ya los había localizado a todos, y parecía que su equipo, un grupo de artilleros y fuerzas especiales de asalto, no hacía más que gastar munición. Se suponía que eran un destacamento de élite elegido por los altos cargos, y allí estaban, siendo masacrados por el enemigo. Todo porque los de su grupo no le escuchaban. Por más que Shelrock gritara para advertirles, ellos se lanzaban de cabeza, pisando minas antipersona en el suelo (mal disimuladas, por cierto), siendo atravesados por varias balas, por granadas, o atacados con bombas de humo. Algún que otro cóctel molotov había estallado también. Sherlock salió de su cobertura y disparó, a tiempo de ver como uno de los soldados enemigos echaba el brazo atrás y lanzaba un pequeño proyectil verde hacía su posición.

_Granada fragmentaria._

_Hay que evitar la metralla. Agáchate._

_Un tronco en el camino. Salta._

_Te están apuntando entre la hierba. Muévete. Sal de tiro. Maldita sea, salta._

_¡Salta!_

_¿Por qué no saltas?_

_Te han disparado en el hombro. Estúpido soldado._

_¡Dispara! No, no dispares. Primero apunta..._

_¡A la cabeza, a la cabeza! Lleva casco... al corazón, pues. Defensas mediocres en el pecho. Arena en el suelo. Tienes un karambit en el cinturón. Estás cerca como para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Cegarle con arena es una buena opción. Luego podrías apuñalarle bajo el brazo, en la axila, y seguir adelante... incendiar la hierba con uno de sus molotov, y hacerlos salir a una zona sin cobertura..._

Movió los brazos, alzándolos ligeramente, y con el blanco a tiro, apretó el gatillo y disparó. El enemigo pareció no enterarse de que había sido fatalmente herido, y continuó hacia adelante.

\- ¡Le he dado, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se muere? -gritó, muerto de rabia.

\- ¡Sherlock! -oyó que gritaba John tras él, alarmado. Él no se giró. Sabía que venía cargado con las bolsas de la compra mensual, y que debían ser pesadas, pero ni se inmutó. Ya bastante tenía con controlar su muy alta frustración - ¿Estás bien? He oído disparos... Gracias a Dios, que susto -suspiró, aliviado, cuando vio como su compañero de piso lanzaba el mando de la consola, metido dentro de un revólver de plástico para simular ser auténtico (con un gatillo completamente funcional), y éste impactaba contra su sofá con un ruido sordo.

El juego seguía funcionando en la pantalla de la televisión, con los disparos todavía sonando atronadores, hasta que hubo una explosión que John reconoció como de granada por el familiar chasquido antes de bum, y hubo un pitido agudo y sostenido, mientras el monitor pasaba de estar rojo sangre a negro. Sherlock estaba sentado en su butaca, con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas, enfurruñado, mirando el televisor con aire asesino, como si estuviera planeando torturarle para apagar así su ira por haber sido asesinado en combate.

\- La Señora Hudson estaba preocupada. Dijo que oía disparos. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Por qué estás de morros?

\- ¡Es este estúpido juego de guerra tuyo, John! ¿De qué me sirve deducir una buena estrategia si mi grupo está formado por un puñado de  _Andersons_? Por más que les diga que no corran hacia el tanque, ¡siguen yendo allí! Y el idiota al que dirijo no es mucho más inteligente que ellos. No sabe saltar un tronco, John -gruñó, fulminando el televisor, en el que un punto blanco empezaba a girar en círculos en una esquina de la pantalla, anunciando que la carga de la nueva oportunidad desde el punto de control anterior estaba casi lista.

John dejó las bolsas en la cocina, y cuando volvió, preparado para enfrentarse al carácter casi imposible de un Sherlock enfadado con la vida en general y se encontró con la pose en la que estaba su compañero de piso, rompió a reír, lo que no ayudó a que el otro mejorara su actitud.

\- No veo donde está la gracia. Este juego es estúpido.

John se sentó en su sitio, cogiendo el mando en la pistola de plástico, y calibrándolo en su mano. Era ligera, bastante. Luego miró la carátula del juego que había regalado a Sherlock para que se entretuviera en sus horas en las que todo menos disparar y torturar a John era "aburrido", pensando que con eso sería suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada. Al parecer era demasiado simple para una cabeza como la suya.

\- No es estúpido, Sherlock. Es como el ajedrez... -empezó, pero al escuchar el bufido indignado de Sherlock por la comparación, carraspeó - Bueno, no exactamente igual, pero hay una serie de normas y limitaciones que debes seguir a la hora de montar tu ataque. Siempre puedes ponerlo en modo perfeccionista, si la dificultad baja es lo que te molesta.

John había jugado un par de veces antes de irse a la guerra a juegos parecidos en los recreativos. Sabía como funcionaban y las normas a seguir. Cuando la pantalla volvió en sí, no pudo resistirse a intentarlo por sí mismo. Avanzó con el soldado hasta una cobertura, y disparó desde allí, ahorrándose todas las balas que pudo en el proceso. Impidió que uno de los miembros de su pelotón se suicidara accidentalmente activando la mina con un disparo, y luego corrió como un loco hasta la siguiente avanzadilla, recogiendo un bazuca abandonado por el camino, pensando que podría serle útil más adelante si había tanques.

Sabía que Sherlock le estaba mirando, parcialmente distraído ante sus progresos en el juego, deduciendo en silencio. John se puso una medalla mentalmente. Si verle jugar y pasar el nivel, estudiando sus reacciones ante el juego, era lo que Sherlock necesitaba para distraerse, John no se lo iba a negar. Lo que fuera por un poco de paz. Había comprado la consola en un desesperado intento porque Sherlock se comportara como una persona normal y no trajera mas muertos despedazados a casa para meterlos en la nevera o disparara a la pared, alarmando a la Señora Hudson, a los vecinos, y destrozando el apartamento. Si lo que quería era disparar, había formas mejores de conseguirlo.

\- No es eso lo que me molesta, es la falta de movimientos, la limitación. En una guerra real, puedes hacer muchas más cosas que eso, estoy seguro. Agacharte, esprintar, disparar y saltar. No puede esconderte, no puedes trepar correctamente... Llevo quince minutos en esta pantalla, y ya estoy planteándome la posibilidad de cometer asesinato. Si lanzo el disco con la suficiente fuerza tal vez le corte a alguien la cabeza... parece afilado... -meditó, calculando las posibilidades.

John falló un disparo al oír eso, y tosió, atragantado con su propia saliva. La distracción hizo que un misil le estallara encima y le hiciera volar por los aires, poniendo la pantalla roja hasta que se apagó, volviendo al punto de control.

\- Sherlock...

\- ¡Ves! ¡Otra cosa que me molesta! ¡La sangre en la pantalla! Cuando estás herido no tienes la cara cubierta de sangre, y no ves rojo. Es completamente absurdo -se quejó. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviendo los rizos.

John se hundió en el asiento, y miró su reloj. Sonrió al ver la hora, y se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo dispararle a algo? -preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido con su reciente ocurrencia.

Sherlock se giró en el asiento para mirarle con mayor precisión, y achinó los ojos, curioso y auténticamente atento por primera vez desde que su amigo llegó. No respondió.

\- ¿Vamos a algún sitio? -preguntó, en cambio, reparando por primera vez en el inusual atuendo de cómodo chandal desgastado de John bajo el abrigo, y observándolo con atención, intentando sacar alguna conclusión de él.

\- Ponte algo cómodo y que se pueda ensuciar, y te prometo que se te pasará el aburrimiento.

Sherlock salió de su asiento, y miró a John fijamente mientras decidía si obedecía o no le interesaba la oferta de entretenimiento de John. Observó su ropa, el firme pulso en sus manos, sin un solo temblor a la vista, las manchas lavadas de pintura de colores en su ropa que Sherlock había atribuído de pasada a actividades domésticas en un pasado, sin prestarles mucha atención ni darles importancia. Ahora que se fijaba, parecían manchas pensadas, no aleatorias. Desde luego, no las que se haría alguien pintando la pared de su casa y ensuciándose por accidente. Miró sus ojos, que relampagueaban, como cada vez que salían a perseguir a algún delincuente y cuando regresaban de hacer algo particularmente peligroso. La adrenalina y la anticipación. Fuera lo que fuera que John iba a hacer con él, la idea parecía entusiasmarle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te apuntas o no?

\- ¿Quién más va a venir? -preguntó, intuyendo que era una actividad grupal. La pintura no había llegado sola a la ropa de John. Mentalmente, iba repasando actividades con pintura en grupo.

John sonrió.

\- Los de siempre: Molly, Anderson, Mike, Greg...

\- ¿Greg? -preguntó.

John suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente. Luego, apoyó la cara en la mano, mirándole con cierto cansancio. Cómo alguien con una mente tan prodigiosa era incapaz de recordar el nombre de alguien era simplemente un misterio infinito para él. Aunque, a decir verdad, la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía Sherlock lo eran, así que no había novedad.

\- Lestrade. ¿Cuando vas a aprenderte su nombre?

Su compañero respondió categórico, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

\- Sé su nombre: Detective Inspector.

John chasqueó la lengua, dando ese tema por imposible una vez más, y se levantó con un gruñido.

\- Bueno, si no quieres acompañarme, me voy ya. Si llego tarde otra vez me matarán... y esta vez de verdad.

Sherlock se carcajeó, sobresaltando a John. Pasó a su lado, palmeándole el hombro, y luego subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitían.

\- ¡Que obvio! Elemental, claro. ¡ _Paintball_! Eso explica las manchas de pintura y las salidas semanales de John siempre que no hay un caso de por medio -meditó en voz alta, mientras se sacaba el pijama y la bata, y se ponía unos viejos pantalones y una camiseta gastada de color gris, que había perteneció a un pijama que su madre le había comprado, en sus buenos tiempos. Se pasó unas deportivas nuevas, sin estrenar, y bajó las escaleras, emocionado por no pasarse la tarde aburrido. Aunque no era un caso, le parecía una buena forma de distraer su mente: estrategia, deducciones y adrenalina. Mucho mejor que dispararle a la pared.

Cuando llegó abajo, John había cogido una bolsa de deporte, y la tenía colgada del brazo. Supuso que allí dentro llevaba equipo y munición. Le resultaría más cómodo tenerlo todo de forma permanente si se pasaba tanto tiempo yendo allí como parecía que así era. Sherlock se preguntó como podía no haber notado que su amigo se iba a jugar partidas de  _paintball_ en grupo los fines de semana. De alguna forma tenía que mantenerse en forma, él y su puntería.

Se puso el abrigo, y se ató la bufanda, sabiendo que fuera hacía frío. John le sonrió al verle tan entusiasmado.

\- Vaya. Parece que tienes ganas -apuntó, meneando la cabeza. En otro momento, a Sherlock le habría molestado que John le hubiera manipulado tan fácilmente.

Le gustaba demasiado controlarlo todo, o casi todo. Pero ese día estaba tan absurdamente necesitado de algo que hacer para que su mente no se lo comiera, que estaba dispuesto a concederle esa pequeña victoria a John... aunque decidió que se la quitaría pronto, no obstante, solo por el placer de hacerle rabiar. Le encantaba ver a John airado. Era divertido como se le ponía la cara colorada y sus funciones léxicas se atascaban. Cuando movía los brazos sin saber bien qué hacer con ellos, y cerraba y abría las manos, hasta que respiraba hondo y pasaba a otra cosa, generalmente cambiando de tema, o intentándolo, al menos.

Bajó las escaleras ante un sorprendido John, y oyó como le seguía mientras abandonaba el edificio para pedir un taxi. El juego estaba a punto de empezar, y no veía el momento de llegar para ponerse a ello.

John, tras él, pensó que aquella sesión de viernes por la tarde sería tremendamente interesante... para todos los implicados.


	2. Paintball

Llegaron a las afueras de Londres, a un gran descampado, con montículos de terreno arenoso y algún que otro árbol solitario, con cajas apiladas, neumáticos pintados de camuflaje de desierto. Las manchas redondas de pintura decoraban el lugar aquí y allá, como soles lejanos a los que los gases espaciales hubieran otorgado otro color al entrar en combustión. Pensó, por un momento de comparativas inmediatas, que parecían manchas de sangre en la pared, tras un disparo, todas con sus respectivas inclinaciones y distancias claramente apreciables (de ser el escenario de un asesinato, que no era el caso). Aunque no había un peligro real, Sherlock no podía esperar a empezar el juego. Lejos de aquellos ridículos pasatiempos de mesa, aquello era el cielo de las distracciones. Mucho mejor que dispararle a su cara sonriente en la pared. Ni punto de comparación.

Se bajaron del taxi, y fue vagamente consciente de como John le pagaba al conductor. Más de una vez había pensando que no estaría de más adquirir un vehículo propio, pero aparcar en la ciudad era todo un desafío. Si su idea era llegar a las escenas del crimen de forma puntual, y cuanto antes mejor, estacionar dicho medio propio de transporte no entraba en sus planes inmediatos. Ni en los futuros.

\- Como no tienes equipo, te alquilaremos uno para la partida -explicó John, dirigiéndose a una caseta de madera, como las de las rutas turísticas rurales.

En el interior, tras el mostrador perfectamente colocado, había una mujer pelirroja, con montones de pecas por la cara (igual que si quisiera ocultar su piel lechosa inglesa) con un mono de camuflaje y una camiseta manchada de pintura y aceite de engrasar saludó a John. Demasiadas confianzas. Se conocen de antes, claro. Elemental. Ella debe de ser la que está a cargo del club los viernes por la tarde. Si su compañero de piso es tan habitual del  _Paintball_  como Sherlock a deducido (correctamente, por su puesto, en su línea). Le sonríe, una sonrisa que deja ver todos los dientes, perlas blancas, pequeñas y afiladas, como unos buenos dientes humanos de un espécimen sano de  _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_  deben ser. Un dentista estaría llorando de felicidad, opinó. Dedujo que la chica no había necesitado nunca ortodoncia. Lo sabía por los gestos que hacía con la boca cuando no hablaba. La dejaba abierta, pero el labio superior cubría la línea de dientes del maxilar, sin mostrar más que un ligerísimo borde. Las personas con ortodoncia superior toman la costumbre de retraer inconscientemente el labio, mostrando los dientes cuando están en pausa de respiración, para evitar roces constantes con el metal del aparato y con ello, las llagas. No había signos de modificación o corrección de ningún tipo en las encías.

Las manos eran grandes para ser una mujer, pero no hasta el punto de resultar demasiado masculinas. Estaba en un equilibrio bastante bueno en relación al resto del cuerpo. Toda ella era de constitución ancha, con unas caderas curvilíneas generosas, y hombros igualmente amplios. Mujer de campo, por las cicatrices y pequeñas heridas en sus dedos, la piel reseca y nada suave. Se pone crema, aceite de Argán, para suavizar las asperezas, pero el trabajo constante y manual no ayuda a reducirlas, aunque sí a limitarlas en gran medida. Es experta tiradora, a juzgar por la clama con la que habla de las armas que tiene detrás, expuestas en una clasificación por tamaño y potencia dentro de cada especialidad. El centro está realmente bien abastecido. Tiene réplicas no letales de casi todas las armas disponibles en el mercado legal, lo que explica el que John lo haya elegido como "centro de entrenamiento". La vista de la mujer es muy buena, y a juzgar por su respiración lenta y sin excesos innecesarios y el muy firme pulso de las manos, podría casi jurar sobre una Biblia (algo ridículo, ¿quién juraría sobre un libro? Absurda metáfora...) que su tendencia era de francotiradora.

Se ríe, y su risa le desconcentra, aunque ya ha terminado su rápido examen. Sigue sonriendo a John y habla con él. Los otros no han llegado aún, le dice. Esa sonrisa es algo coqueta, como de flirteo, diría el detective, si no fuera por el echo palpable y corroborado de que ella no intenta si quiera ligar con John. Y es evidente que su compañero tampoco lo intenta. Una sonrisa sincera. Bueno, esas no le molestan tanto. Las otras, falsas en su mayoría, con segundas intenciones, cazadoras, depredadoras, no le gustan a Sherlock. No le agrada que muchas mujeres miren así a John por algún motivo sin clasificar, todavía. Le daba la sensación de que iban a devorar a su  _blogger_ , y se lo llevarían para siempre de su lado (aunque el canibalismo estaba mal visto socialmente, ya no se extendía en gran medida, y solo quedaba un 2% de la población mundial que lo practicara abiertamente, aunque no de forma legal).

\- Usted debe de ser el señor Holmes -saludó, alargando la mano sobre la tabla lisa de madera barnizada del mostrador. Sherlock la tomó, con una pequeña sonrisa, y se la estrechó -. John me ha hablado de usted.

\- Bien, espero -respondió, mirando al susodicho, que se ruborizaba ligeramente pero estudiaba a su compañero con aire crítico militar, seguramente calculando que arma sería más apropiada para él.

\- Por supuesto. Soy una fan de su trabajo. Sigo el blog de John, y en el pasado visité de forma muy regular su web, "La ciencia de la deducción". Aprecié especialmente el artículo sobre la elasticidad de las fibras naturales. De lo más revelador -sonrió.  _Ah, una brillante observadora_ , pensó para sí. Era consciente de que solo unos pocos leían su blog. No tenía importancia, en realidad, pero debía admitir que resultaba satisfactorio que alguien apreciara su trabajo en la web y se lo tomara en serio -. Lleva un tiempo sin subir nada. El post sobre las fragancias me tiene intrigada -admitió.

Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Cierto. Tenía que acabar esa investigación... en cuanto su experimento de receptores olfativos hubiera concluido.

\- Estoy trabajando en ello... en segundo o tercer plano -replicó, y leyendo el nombre cosido en la parte superior de la camiseta de empleada, sonrió -, Diana. Un nombre muy acertado. Diosa de la caza para los romanos. Novecientos metros, ¿no? -preguntó. Haciendo que ella elevara las comisuras de la boca -. Con arma habitual. Con un rifle  _sniper_  calculo que unos dos mil trescientos.

Diana se rió, y se apoyó con los brazos en el mostrador, mirando a John y a Sherlock alternativamente.

\- Dos mil trescientos diez*, en realidad. Aun así, impresionante ¿Lo hace todo el tiempo? -preguntó.

John parpadeó y se rió, devolviendo su atención de las armas del expositor de pared a su compañero de piso y a la dependienta.

\- Todo el tiempo, sí. Aunque no siempre en voz alta.

\- Fascinante -concordó. Luego se puso recta y carraspeó, de vuelta al trabajo, con las manos en las caderas - ¿Has pensado ya cual le irá mejor? Yo creo que con el Travor TAR-21 bien, ¿no? No es un tipo muy paciente en acción.

\- No, no lo es. El Travor está bien. Creo que será la mejor opción -contestó John, cogiendo el arma que le tendía Diana, un fusil negro, con una bolsa de depósito de bolas de pintura lleno -. Dame el traje urbano, también. El equipo completo con peto y casco -añadió, echándole un ojo a Sherlock -. Hay que proteger esa cabeza.

* * *

 Había una pequeña zona bajo tierra para cambiarse, con un campo de tiro interior, y un circuito nocturno al que se accedía por unas escaleras metálicas tras la caseta. Al parecer, ellos iban abajo. Mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores, Sherlock echó una ojeada curiosa a John. Su compañero se ponía el traje con la misma eficiencia y agilidad de un soldado, subiendo cremalleras y atando botones, antes de colocarse el peto reglamentario y ajustar las correas. No pudo evitar embobarse estudiándole en profundidad, viendo con más claridad el soldado que era en realidad, y que nunca había dejado de ser.

— Deberíamos ir pensando una estrategia… —empezó John, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Sherlock parpadeó, de vuelta a la realidad.

— Obviamente —replicó, volviendo a su tarea antes de que John se diera cuenta de que había estado mirándole. A veces la gente se sentía incómoda bajo sus escrutinios. Él decía que le daban "mal rollo", y que por favor, limitara sus escaneos en su persona. Y Sherlock cumplía… la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso? –preguntó, viendo las dificultades de su compañero para colocar el peto de forma apropiada. Sherlock no respondió, pero John ya estaba allí para echarle una mano. Pasó las correas por las anillas de sujección, y tiró de ellas con brusquedad, ajustándolo al máximo contra la piel pero evitando que pudiera impedirle realizar determinados movimientos y que no produjera roces con la piel expuesta del cuello. Le puso el casco, ignorando sus quejas, y lo meneó un poco para asegurarse de que estaba bien puesto.

\- ¿Es realmente necesaria toda esta parafernalia? ¿Por qué tú no llevas uno?

Vio a John sonreír, señalando un bulto oscuro bajo su brazo. Se colgó el arma a la espalda por la cinta, y se dejó en posición de descanso. Sherlock sonrió. Tan miliciano...

\- No me digas que te molesta - bromeó su compañero. Miró el móvil en su taquilla, sonando con insistencia con la llegada de nuevos mensajes sin leer, y después de contestar, lo dejó en su taquilla, dándole una vuelta a la llave -. Los demás ya están en el campo. Vamos para poder formar los equipos.

John le pasó una bolsa llena de bolitas azules, y él la cogió al vuelo, examinándola mientras le seguía. Eran balas normales, de pintura de un azul llamativo que sería visible incluso en la oscuridad. Pintura fosforescente, claro. Fascinante.

Había hablado de hacer una estrategia y de equipos, de modo que tenía que tratarse de un juego de bandos. No había muchos a los que se pudiera jugar. Capturar la bandera quedaba descartado. Eran seis jugadores, no valía la pena intentarlo si quiera. Tal vez invadir campo ajeno, eso sí sería entretenido. No hacía falta tener a mucha gente defendiendo o atacando. Los grupos podían ser desiguales.

\- No sé si alguna vez has jugado a esto, que creo que no, pero por si acaso... -empezó John. Sherlock suspiró. De la charla de seguridad no se iba a librar - No son balas auténticas, y no pueden hacer un daño grave porque llevamos las protecciones, pero de todas formas, si te acierta una, te dejará un precioso cardenal y será doloroso, así que yo que tú evitaría que me acertaran.

\- ¿Por qué no jugáis con bolas anti dolor? -preguntó, curioso. No entendía como podían usar ese tipo de munición si les hacía daño, cuando podían coger otra que no. Que absurdo. Cuando John se sonrió, vio que no había estado equivocado cuando había dicho que era un adicto al peligro. No le importaba realmente la posibilidad de herirse, solo la promesa de un chute de adrenalina, de corazón a cien. De la pelea. Y luego él era el raro.

\- Mayor incentivo para hacerlo bien.

\- ¿Y tu hombro?

John se palmeó la zona en cuestión, y Sherlock oyó más que vio, que llevaba una protección por dentro de la ropa, como una banda de brazo acolchada. Una buena idea para mantener la herida cubierta y asegurada, pero permitiendo que los demás marcaran puntuación.

\- Está cubierto, no te preocupes.

Quiso responder con un "no me preocupo", pero no era cierto. Claro que se preocupaba. Por mucho empeño que pusiera en no demostrar completamente el cuidado por la seguridad de John, estaba ahí. No quería que se hiciera mucho daño, y menos que muriera. Todas esas veces que le administró químicos sin su consentimiento fueron experimentos controlados en los que sabía que su compañero estaría a salvo en todo momento. Nunca había existido un peligro real tras ninguno de ellos.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio bruscamente truncada con la voz sorprendida de Lestrade.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó el Detective Inspector, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Molly y Anderson se giraron también todos a la vez para encararle, igualmente incrédulos. Molly sonrió, emocionada de que se les uniera, y le saludó amablemente. Lestrade comentó con John cómo de difícil podía haber sido convencerle para que se uniera. A Anderson parecía que fuera a darle una apoplejía en cualquier momento. Aunque su cara, pensó Sherlock, no es que fuera lo más expresivo del mundo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí el friki? -preguntó, con una clara mueca de desagrado. Molly le dio un codazo en las costillas al tiempo que Lestrade y John le dirigían una mirada de reprimenda.  _Si las miradas matasen, creo que John habría cometido homicidio a estas alturas_.

\- Patear tu trasero de idiota, Anderson -replicó-. Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco quería verte a ti hoy. Molly, te sienta bien el camuflaje -añadió, haciendo que la forense se ruborizara ligeramente. Anderson, molesto aún por la contestación del detective miró a la chica y casi saltó al ver el efecto que Sherlock tenía sobre ella, sorprendido de que a alguien pudiera atraerle si quiera -. Lestrade. La verdad es que para mi también es una sorpresa. No esperaba venir, pero John pensó que dispararle a la pared de Baker Street era inapropiado. Además, los videojuegos me aburren. ¿Cómo está tal la sargento Donovan?

Lestrade asintió, en comprensión a la postura de John, seguramente. ¿Por qué rayos la gente no veía bien dispararle a una pared? No podía morir. No le hacía daño a nadie. Incomprensibles de la raza humana, supuso.

\- Bueno - dijo Greg, intentando que Anderson no volviera a abrir la boca -. John, deberíamos hacer los equipos. ¿Bandera?

John se rascó la oreja un momento, sin dejar de mirar al forense de Yard, como si le desafiara a decir algo más y enfrentarse a su ira militar

\- Sí, seria bueno ir empezando, o nos darán las uvas. Como somos impares, había pensado en hacer asalto a la fortaleza esta vez.

\- Gran plan. ¿Vosotros dos contra nosotros tres? -preguntó Molly, sacando su subfusil al hombro, con pintura amarillo fosforescente.

Sherlock sonrió. Con John, la partida ya estaba ganada de antemano. Observó al sala. Era un gran espacio cerrado, como un párquing subterráneo, lleno de columnas y neumáticos pintados de negro y gris. Los fluorescentes del techo alternaban con una serie de luces led repartidas por todo el escenario urbano. un viejo coche destartalado lleno de pintura yacía volcado de lado en el lado derecho, con la parte inferior y las ruedas en su dirección. Al fondo, a unos buenos setecientos metros de distancia, había una montaña de ruedas, que bien podían servir como escudo. Seguramente sería allí donde se instalaran.

\- Perfecto.

\- Os daremos una ventaja de un disparo por ser unos menos -acordó Lestrade, mirándolos a ambos.

\- Oh, nos las apañaremos sin ella - dijo Sherlock, reprimiendo otra sonrisa. Acababa de montar una estrategia casi infalible.

John le miró, incrédulo por que hubiera rechazado la ventaja, y luego meneó la cabeza. Se dirigió a la pared tras ellos, y cuando los demás llegaron corriendo a su lado del campo, gritó, agarrando una palanca roja:

\- ¡Empezamos! ¡Luces fuera!

* * *

 - No puedo creer que rechazaras la ventaja.  _Nunca_  se rechaza una ventaja, Sherlock. Ellos son uno más -gruñó John, escuchando atentamente.

Los disparos continuos habían cesado porque la munición era limitada, pero seguían sin poder salir de su parapeto. Habían conseguido avanzar hasta medio campo sin mucha dificultad, cubriéndose entre ellos con disparos turnados mientras iban de cubierto en cubierto, pero al llegar al punto muerto que era el coche, quedaron atrapados. La estrategia de Sherlock no servía sin las luces, y los destellos parpadeantes de las luces azules led no ayudaban. Además, había focos rotatorios que proyectaban sombras que los despistaban, y ruido de ambiente de ambulancias y coches de policía. Muy realista. Y descubrió por qué cogían pintura fosforescente. Bajo aquella luz, brillaba como si tuviera un foco propio, y resultaba muy reveladora. Un solo disparo, y todos verían en qué dirección ibas.

No obstante, tenía que existir una manera de atravesar el campo, aún con todos aquellos impedimentos. Solo tenía que encontrar la brecha...

John tiró del cuello de su traje justo antes de que un disparo sonara sobre la música ambiental, y una bala amarilla embadurnara el chasis destrozado del coche.

\- Rechacé la ventaja porque no la necesitamos -replicó Sherlock, molesto por que estaba tardando mucho en encontrar una forma de llegar hasta allí -. Y si el objetivo de todo esto es mantenernos en forma para nuestro trabajo, aceptar ese tipo de ayudas no resulta conveniente. ningún criminal te va a ofrecer un disparo de advertencia cuando te apunte con un arma.

\- Vengo de pasar siente años en Afganistán. Sé perfectamente que no. Quédate aquí y agáchate -ordenó. Sherlock estaba tentado de hacer justo lo contrario solo para hacerle rabiar, pero sabía que el tono de John era el de "hazme caso o veremos".  _Ay, Capitán Watson... somos bien mandones cuando queremos.._.

John se puso en pie, y cogió tres neumáticos grandes, de cuatro por cuatro que había apilados frente a ellos, como uno de los parapetos, y los colocó uno al lado del otro en el suelo. Se acostó, y gateó a su lado muy despacio, sin hacer ruido, con el arma cogida por delante. El movimiento sinuosos de su cuerpo habría resultado ridículo para Sherlock, que habría roto a reír, de no ser porque ni por un segundo se le había ocurrido esa opción. Quería darse de bofetones. Era tan  _obvio_.

Cuando llegó al otro lado, sacó la punta de su fusil por encima de la rueda del parapeto, y agitó una mano para que le siguiera. Sherlock hizo exactamente lo mismo que John, y cuando llegó al otro lado, se instaló en la misma posición.

\- Creía que mover los parapetos era trampa.

\- ¿No querías realismo? -inquirió John, que apoyó la culata del arma en su hombro, apuntó y disparó, un rápido movimiento de su dedo, flexionado sobre el gatillo, y tres balas azulas salieron disparadas, para impactar en un brazo de Lestrade, el hombro derecho descubierto de Molly, y la entrepierna de un Anderson demasiado gallito que había salido a pavonearse de que estaban atrapados.

\- Va a tener que ponerse hielo.

Sherlock miró a John y rió entre dientes. Que ser tan vengativo, por Dios... sabía que aunque llevaban protecciones en esa zona, el impacto se notaba igual, y madre mía que le iba a doler. Le vio caer de rodillas con un gemido agudo y encogerse como un erizo gritando que eran unos cabrones y que iba a darles para el pelo, seguido de toda clase de coloridos improperios que harían ruborizar a la Señora Hudson, y amenazas vanas.

\- Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar -dijo, en cambio.

John sonrió.

\- Te dije que tuve días malos -se encogió de hombros, y bajó el arma -. Ven. Por aquí podemos avanzar un poco más.

\- ¡Sherlock, John! -oyó que la voz de Lestrade gritaba, por encima de las sirenas ambientales - ¡Si queréis podéis rendiros! Lleváis demasiado tiempo detrás de ese coche! ¿Aún queréis la ventaja?

Sherlock había estado un poco desconcertado cuando vio que John llevaba la mano pintada de blanco por la parte de la palma, y éste le explicó que era su sustitutivo de la bandera blanca. Si alzaba la mano y veían el blanco, se rendía, y dejaban de disparar. Sherlock no dijo nada, esperando que fuera John el que hablara. Si decían algo, delatarían su nueva ubicación, pero era el turno de su compañero de decidir si seguía o no queriendo aquella estúpida ayuda de un disparo.

John le miró y, con una fiera determinación en su mirada, volvió a colocar el fusil sobre la rueda, apuntó, y disparó a un Lestrade casi completamente cubierto en el casco.

\- Con eso se darán por aludidos. Venga. Antes de que salgan a rescatar a la princesa en apuros.

La referencia de John al nombrar así a un convaleciente Anderson casi le hizo reírse. podía imaginarse al idiota vestido de rosa con tul, en lo alto de una torre, desfalleciendo como si fuera una dama victoriana mientras agitaba su pañuelo como prenda, pidiendo un agudo "socorro". Dios, aquella visión lo acompañaría para siempre. Ahora no podría ni tomarse falsamente en serio todas las estupideces que dijera.

Volvieron a turnarse para cubrirse, y se escondieron tras unos neumáticos en sombras, viendo como Molly salía del parapeto, cubierta por un Lestrade con los ojos abiertos como platos, bastante alterado.

En silencio, se deslizaron por la oscuridad al tiempo que la forense se acercaba, para cubrir los sonidos de sus pisadas con los de ella, y la rodearon por detrás. Cuando llegaron a la "fortaleza", John encañonó a Lestrade, y Sherlock apuntó a Molly, que llegaba con Anderson colgando de su hombro, aún encogido de dolor.

\- Has perdido, Anderson -explicó.

\- Cabronazo -gruñó el forense, mientras se apoyaba en sus pies para encarar a un sonriente Sherlock - ¡Me has disparado en las pelotas!

Lestrade hizo una mueca de dolor al oír aquello, y el detective se hizo a un lado.

\- En realidad, Anderson, he sido yo - respondió John, bajando el arma cuando Greg levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

Sherlock observó el intercambio de miradas de odio entre ambos hombres bajo las luces parpadeantes de los led, hasta que el idiota alzó las manos, igual que sus compañeros.

\- John, recuérdame que nunca vuelva a ofrecerte ventaja cuando estéis juntos.

* * *

 Llegaron al 221 B con algunas manchas nuevas de pintura en el peto, Sherlock más que John por distraerse pensando estrategias detrás del coche en lugar de cubrirse, de las pocas veces que John no lo había conseguido apartar, y el doctor acabó con un par de puntos dolorosos en el estómago y en la espalda de cubrir al detective con su cuerpo por reflejo.

\- Quítate la camiseta.

Sherlock alzó una ceja al oír la orden de John, y este hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- ¿John? ¿Intentas violarme?

El aludido le miró con su mejor expresión de "en-qué-mundo-crees-que-vives-yo-no-soy-gay", y sacó una pomada en tuvo de un cajón.

\- Quítate la camiseta para que pueda ponerte la pomada y evitar que mañana te duelan los balazos como si te hubieran disparado de verdad -explicó, completando la frase.

Sherlock hizo lo que le pedía, y John se puso a su espalda, extendiendo el Dolaren por las zonas que empezaban a ponerse azules con suavidad, en lentos círculos hasta que la piel absorbía el antiinflamatorio/relajante muscular. La crema estaba fría, y hacía que la piel de Sherlock se erizara bajo su tacto, pero el frío era ciertamente un alivio agradable en las zonas afectadas. Tenía un umbral del dolor bastante alto para los estatus de la gente de a pie, pero si podía evitar hacerse daño, mejor que mejor.

\- ¿John? -preguntó, finalmente, cuando se puso el pijama.

El doctor alzó la mirada, después de guardar su bolsa del  _paintball_  bajo la cama, y esperó.

Sherlock quiso decirle mil cosas: "me lo he pasado genial", "no ha sido aburrido", "me gusta como nos coordinamos", "buena puntería", "me alegro de tener a alguien tan bueno con las armas como compañero", pero decidió que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena, de modo que desistió.

\- ¿Cuándo es la siguiente partida?

John se rió, contento de haber salvado la pared de la Señora Hudson por un tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
